4th (Volunteer) Battalion, The King's Own Royal Border Regiment
|branch = *The King's Own Royal Border Regiment|type = Home Defence Infantry Battalion|role = Home Defence Infantry|size = Battalion|command_structure = 42nd (North West) Infantry Brigade|garrison_label = Battalion Headquarters|garrison = Alexandra Barracks, Lancaster}}The 4th (Volunteer) Battalion, The King's Own Royal Border Regiment was a territorial infantry battalion of The King's Own Royal Border Regiment that existed during the Cold War, with elements continuing into the modern 4th (Volunteer) Battalion, The Duke of Lancaster's Regiment. History In 1975, the 1975 Mason Review was announced, and the rest of the cadre regiments were disbanded and absorbed into regiments and battalions which already existed. Following this, the battalion was formed from elements of the Lancastrian Volunteers and Northumbrian Volunteers. After formation, the battalion was organised as follows; * Battalion Headquarters and Headquarters Company, Lancaster * A Company, Carlisle (from A Company, 1st Battalion, The Lancastrian Volunteers) ** Workington Platoon * B Company, Lancaster (from E Company, 1st Battalion, The Lancastrian Volunteers) ** Barrow-in-Furness Platoon * C Company, Kendal (from B Company, The Northumbrian Volunteers) In 1981, "The Way Forward, 1981 Defence White Paper" was announced which re-formed the TA, and army overall to be more NATO focused and have a more TA support focused move. As a result of this reform, the battalion formed a new Home Service Force company, E (Home Service Force) Company which was based in; Lancaster, Kendal, and Carlisle yet placed under the command of Commander Home Service Force Companies, North-West District. Between 1986 and 1989 the Territorial Army was in the midst of a reformation and "generalisation", where territorial regiments were being disbanded and assigned to regiments as expanded new NATO roled infantry battalions. Following this reform, the following occured within the battalion; New D Company formed in Workington from part of A Company, New B Company formed in Kendal with a detachment in Lancaster following amalgamation of B and C Companies, and New C Company formed in Barrow-in-Furness from detachment of the old B Company. In 1990 the Soviet Union was falling apart, and by 1992 the Options for Change reform was announced which significantly reduced the size of the army. As a result of this, the battalion was re-organised into a three company establishment with the following occurring; E (Home Service Force) Company disbanded in May 92, B Company in Kendal and Lancaster disbanded September 92 forming new Mortar Platoon in Kendal, and by April 95 mortar platoon was replaced by the assault pioneer platoon. Finally, in 1998 following the Labour government's success in the 1997 United Kingdom, the 1998 Strategic Defence Review was announced which caused the territorial army to be majorly reduced and re-organised. As a result, the following occurred within the battalion; * Battalion Disbanded on 1 July 1999 and formed two companies within The Lancastrian and Cumbrian Volunteers * HQ and C Companies merged into A (King's Own Royal Border Regiment) (Tobruk) Company * A and D Companies merged into C (King's Own Royal Border Regiment) (Sicily) Company In 2019, these companies continue their lineage within the 4th (Volunteer) Battalion, The Duke of Lancaster's Regiment (V) within C (The King's Own Royal Border Regiment) Company based in Workington, Carlisle, and Barrow. Colonels The honorary colonels of the battalion included; * 1975—1978 Colonel Henry John Darlington OBE DL * 1978—1982 Colonel Terence Henry Harold Hodgson DSO MC TD DL * 1982—1987 Colonel Alexander Metthew OBE DL * 1987—1999 Brigadier John Hubbard Milburn CBE References * Mills, T. F. 4th Battalion, The King's Own Royal Border Regiment. regiments.org Archived from the Original on 18 December 2007 * Drenth, Wiendand The Territorial Army 1967-2000. (PDF) p.85 orbat85.nl. Eindhoven, Kingdom of the Netherlands. Retrieved 21 December 2019 Category:Military units and formations established in 1975 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1999 Category:Territorial infantry battalions of the British Army Category:Territorial Battalions of the British Army Category:Infantry Battalions of the British Army Category:Battalions of the British Army Category:Battalions of The King's Own Royal Border Regiment Category:Territorial battalions of The King's Own Royal Border Regiment